


As I stand amidst the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Clownmaeda - Freeform, Why., i made it sad have fun, why though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clownmaeda's backstory





	As I stand amidst the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> yes hi i took something cursed and made it sad. i made this in 5 minutes too it fucking sucks

Clownmaeda stood in a bus stop in a cloudy night. He stood there for 5 minutes or so until rain started to pour down. He saw people running for cover and people covering themselves from the water. But Clownmaeda didn’t care. He stood in a bus stop amidst the rain. Suddenly, another person stands in the bus stop, a kid with a red umbrella.  
“Who are you?” The kid asks  
Clownmaeda stays silent for a second.  
“I don’t really know.” He says.  
There is, again, silence.  
“…”  
“…”  
Suddenly, the kid asks “It’s raining a lot… aren’t you bothered by that?”  
“I… didn’t even notice it stared to rain..”  
The kid was confused. Just… who was this man? Yet, he felt something within him… something…  
The kid felt the overwhelming sadness inside him.  
He sighed as the bus came by, but neither the kid or Clownmaeda got in.  
He sighed once more  
“Hey… if you aren’t going anywhere… How about you come to my house? Aren’t you hungry?” The kid said  
Clownmaeda just looked at him, and nodded, his eyes strangely shining.  
The kid laughed a bit “Come on!” He said as made a ‘follow me’ gesture.  
When they arrived to the kid’s home, no one was there. The kid made food for Clownmaeda all by himself, and served it to him. He let him sleep in the couch, too. When it was morning, the kid told Clownmaeda it was about time he left; however, just before Clownmaeda left those doors, never to be seen again, the kid gave him a balloon. A red balloon.  
“A… a bloon.” Was all Clownmaeda managed to say  
“Balloons are fun right? So I thought… giving you one would make you feel better…”  
Clownmaeda was moved beyond words, his eyes become tearful. He nodded, and then left once and for all, without.

The moment he left, he realized he had to repay for the kid’s kindness, but couldn’t ever find him again. So, nowadays, he goes around, asking people to take his ‘bloon’, in hopes he will someday find the kid again.

**Author's Note:**

> honk honk
> 
> what the fuck


End file.
